Lucky
by Peace.Love.CSI
Summary: The first story in a Nick/Sara one shot series where I use 4 random items and write a story about them. Including; A Banana, Unmatching Socks, Theft and Cotton Candy.


_The first story in a Nick/Sara one shot series where I use 4 random items and write a story about them . This one includes ; A Banana , Un-matching Socks, Theft and Cotton Candy . Enjoy ._

* * *

It was absolutely never boring at the Las Vegas crime lab. Especially on the grave yard shift, but for some reason, Nick, Sara, Catherine and Greg had been sitting in the break room bored for almost an hour. According to Grissom, the bad guys had stopped committing crime tonight just so they could get all of their paperwork finished and they should be glad for the lull in cases.

"Sara, how come your socks don't match? "

Greg had glanced over and seen her socks. One was white with pink and green polka dots and the other was purple with yellow stripes. It was hard to even pretend that they matched. Sara saw him looking at her feet which rested on the arm rest at the other end of the couch and followed his gaze.

She laughed. "These are my lucky socks! "

"Lucky socks? How can socks be lucky?" Nick asked from his place on the floor.

She looked down in surprise then a smile crossed her face. "Oh, right. I forgot you were down there. "

He looked up at her in disbelief. "Sure. You push me off the couch and then act all innocent. "

She shifted her position on the couch so that her feet were tucked underneath of her legs and looked at the empty seat on the couch. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're welcome to sit here now. "

She smiled at him and patted the couch cushion next to her. Catherine saw her playing innocent from her place at the table and burst out laughing. Nick looked from Catherine to Sara and his mouth fell open. "You saw her ! She pushed me and I – "

"I didn't see a thing." She smirked at Sara.

Nick groaned and hoisted himself up off the floor and took the seat next to Sara. "Now that somebody is done lying about how I actually ended up on the floor." He paused and glared at Sara. "Those lucky socks for a reason?"

"I was wearing these the day I met you." She said seductively.

Greg's mouth fell open and Catherine put her hand over her mouth and watched the whole thing unfold.

"Really?" Nick asked one eyebrow raised.

"Nope. I just have really good luck when I wear these socks." She shrugged.

"Well, I think she means that every time she wears them she gets lucky. Right?"

"Cute Nicky. Don't you have anything lucky? "

Greg jumped up and waved his hand around like a second grader who had finally gotten the answer to a question his teacher had asked him 10 minutes ago.

"Greg ?" Sara acknowledged him so that maybe he would stop jumping around and tell them what he needed to say, but he was Greg and he continued to dance around the room as he spoke. She wasn't quite sure how he wasn't dizzy yet, but she tried to listen to him.

"I have a lucky shirt. It has all these different carnival things on it. There is this pink and blue cotton candy and there's a Ferris wheel and it's really cool."

Everyone heard that much about his shirt and was done with hearing about it, but Greg just kept talking. After almost 5 minutes Nick interrupted him.

"Hey, grab me a banana will you?"

Greg stopped talking then slowed himself down to stop his jumping. "I was telling you the most important thing like ... ever and you interrupt me to ask me for a banana? "

Nick nodded. "Everything you say is important; I had to stop you sometime. Now, banana please. "

Greg grumbled and walked over to the table and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket. He threw it to Nick who caught it and peeled it right away.

"Thanks man . "

Catherine quietly stood up and snuck out the door behind Greg and waved. Sara gave a small wave and Nick smiled at her. Then he turned his attention back to Sara. Greg saw the wave and followed Catherine out of the room and Nick and Sara silently cheered while Catherine audibly groaned.

"So, lucky socks? "

"You don't have anything lucky? "

"Well , I just get lucky sometimes . No pun intended. It never happens on a certain day or when I'm wearing something. It just does. What's happened that makes those particular socks so lucky ? "

Sara blushed and Nick sat up a little straighter. She couldn't decide whether to tell him or not. She hadn't exactly been lying when she said she had been wearing them the day that she met him. In fact, she'd been wearing them the first time he had given her a hug, the first time he asked her to come over and watch a movie. Actually all of her lucky times revolved around him.

"Well ? "

"When I wear them something good happens . "

"Like what ? " He looked into her eyes and she couldn't stop herself.

"Between me and you ok ? " She got up and started to walk towards the door. Nick stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. He gently turned her around. He lowered his hands down her arms and grabbed her hands. Sara shivered involuntarily and looked away. Nick on the other hand wanted to see her face so he hooked a finger under her chin and turned her so she was looking and him again and smiled. Her eyes met his and they just stared at each other for a few minutes before Nick broke the silence.

"Between me and you ? "

"The first time I met you. The first time you hugged me after a hard case. The first time you invited me over to your house for breakfast and a movie." Her voice trailed off.

"Our first kiss." He added.

"What?" Sara started to say, but her question was silenced when Nick's lips crashed onto her own. It seemed like forever before he pulled away with a dopey grin on his face.

"Oh, right. Our first kiss." She smiled back at him.

"Well, you know. How about our first date too? "

"Did you just ask me out on a date Mr. Stokes? " She felt her heart flutter but she kept her voice even and steady. It was like being the science nerd asked out by the star quarterback. And, it was hard to believe that her crush liked her back.

"I believe I did. What are you going to say? "

"I believe I am going to say yes. But, where are we going first? "

"Anywhere you like. "

"Let's go then." She laughed and walked out of the room, her hand still locked on his. That proved to be a problem. He stood still while she tried to move, and since he weighed more than her, she didn't get too far.

"We still have almost 5 hours left in our shift. After ? "

Her face flushed at her apparent eagerness, but he just smiled with that smile that could melt her heart . "Yeah."

"Good." He walked over to the table and started some of the paperwork that should have been done long ago. Sara sat down next to him and began reading over her reports. Nick went to write and then realized that Sara's hand was still wrapped around his .

'Whoa.' He thought. He was going on a date tonight with Sara Sidle. He had had a small crush on her since he'd met her. Her smile, her chocolate eyes, and most important her intelligence and wit. He smiled just thinking about her. He stole a glance at her at the same time she had been trying to sneak a glance at him .

"I'm starting to think I might have to steal those socks before you get too lucky. " He said joking around.

Sara smirked and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "And what if I want to get lucky? "

Nick blushed and then laughed. "Well, you certainly won't be wearing those socks."


End file.
